Chanda's Tale
by ainmals1
Summary: Ever wonder how Chanda's life came to be? Well here is an even bigger history about what her life was like before she met the Turtles and Splinter.


**Hey everyone, here is my next and final TMNT story. Today will be about how Chanda's life was like before she met Splinter and the turtles, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chanda's Tale

Chanda is a white rat who lived in the sewers with her husband Splinter and sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, but her life wasn't always like that; when she first came into the world seventeen years ago in America there was a pet store with all kinds of animals dogs, cats, bunnies, rodents, birds, amphibians, and reptiles; a couple came in one day with their children to pick a pet, all of them loved animals and could take anything they liked, except snakes, the second youngest child a girl about seven years old with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress looked in the rodent section and saw a white rat.

"Mommy, Daddy, John, Heather, Charlie, Victor come here!" the little girl called.

The youngest a boy about six years old with short blonde hair, blue eyes, with a light grey short sleeved shirt, dark grey pants, and grey shoes came to his sister's side.

"Wow! this one is pretty," he commented.

The middle child a boy about eight years old with short red hair, green eyes, with a light red short sleeved shirt, red pants, and dark red shoes came to look at the rat too, "this one has to be a girl," he said.

The second oldest child a girl about nine years with long red hair, hazel eyes, with a light green short sleeved shirt, green pants, and dark green shoes stood by her siblings, "how can you tell by it's gender?" she asked.

The oldest child a boy about ten years old with short brown hair, brown eyes, with a dark yellow short sleeved shirt, yellow pants, and golden shoes joined his siblings, "because it has silkier fur and it's smaller than a male," he said.

The Mother of the kids about 40 came with them to look at the rat, she had long brown hair, dark brown eyes, with a light orange long sleeved shirt, orange pants, and dark orange shoes, her husband the kids Father about her age joined her, he had short black hair, dark brown eyes, with a light blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and dark blue shoes.

"Can we get her Mommy?" asked the blonde girl,

"Sure Shelby," said the Mother,

The Parents took the white rat out of the cage, and told the pet shop owner they found what they wanted, the pet shop owner told them the rat is a girl, and got the money from her costumers.

* * *

The family got home, they put their new pet in her cage as a little home, the rat found out the family's last names were Johnson.

"Hello new family member my name Greg, I'm the Father," said the Dad.

"Hello ratty my name is Kristen, I'm the Mother," said the Mom.

"Hey little one my name is Johnathan, I'm the oldest and the perfectionist," said the brunette boy.

"Hey what's up rat my name is Heather, I'm the second oldest and the strong and brave," said the red head girl.

"Hi there pretty my name is Charles, I'm the middle child and the smart one," said the red head boy.

"Hi cutie my name is Shelby, I'm the second youngest and the sweetest," said the blonde girl.

"Hi little sis my name is Victor, I'm the youngest and the funny one," said the blonde boy.

"Our new family member needs a name," said Greg.

"Let the children name her," said Kristen.

"How about Mildred," said Johnathan.

The rat shook her head, "okay no," said Johnathan.

"How about Josie," said Heather.

The rat made a funny face with her tongue hanging out.

"Fine," said Heather.

"How about Esmeralda," said Charles.

The rat shook her head.

"Alright" said Charles.

"How about Angel," said Shelby.

The rat gave a tempting but no look.

"How about Electra," said Victor.

The rat glared at the boy.

"That's okay," said Victor.

"I know how about Chanda," said Shelby.

The rat smiled and nodded.

"Chanda it is," said Kristen.

The family loved Chanda so much they treated her like she was part of the family, Chanda got to know the children by their personalities, Johnathan was always the perfect in school, never got in trouble, and was always focused, Heather was short tempered, strong, brave, and always got into trouble, Charles was always smart for his age, got good grades in school, good with computers, and pretty shy, Shelby was always very sweet, kind, and nice, Victor was very hyper and energetic, he loved comic books, doing pranks, and television; one day the family was told they were gonna move to New York, they all packed their things, said goodbye to their friends, drove to New York, and moved into their new apartment, their lives were going great.

* * *

Two years later while the Parents were out, the kids did everything they please, Shelby was putting her dolls clothes on Chanda, the rat liked every color, expect black, and she only liked the girl things just like her owner; suddenly there was a knock on the door, Johnathan knew he wasn't suppose to open doors for any strangers but he had a feeling it was important so he answered it, a female police officer was there.

"Are you Johnathan Johnson?" the officer asked.

"Yes Ma'am, is there a problem?" Johnathan exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so, may I come in for a minute, I have some bad news, you might want to get your siblings too," said the officer.

Johnathan let the officer in, went to get his brothers and sisters.

"Kids we saw an accident, your Parents were killed in it on their way home, their motorcycle hit a car, we tried everything we could to save them, I'm sorry," the officer explained.

The children cried to hear this.

"Are there any family members close to you?" the officer asked.

"Yes our Aunt Diane and Uncle Albert," said Heather.

"They live somewhere around here," said Charles.

"I'll call them and let them know about everything," said the officer.

"Thank you," said Johnathan.

The officer called the children's Aunt and Uncle, told them about the accident, and left.

* * *

The kids waited for the next day for their Aunt and Uncle to arrive.

"There they are," said Shelby pointing to a car.

The Aunt and Uncle got out of the car and hugged the children.

"I'm sorry for my brother and his wife, we will be happy to take you all in," said Aunt Diane.

"Do you have your stuff ready?" asked Uncle Albert.

"Yes," said Victor.

The children took all of their belongings, Shelby finally took Chanda's cage out.

"Can Chanda come?" Shelby asked.

"I'm afraid not Honey," said Aunt Diane.

"Why not?" asked Charles.

"Our apartment doesn't allow pets, I'm sorry Sweetheart," said Uncle Albert.

"We understand," said Heather.

"We have no choice we have to let her go," said Johnathan.

After all of the children's stuff was in the car they keeled down, opened the door to Chanda's cage, Johnathan took Chanda out. "We're sorry Chanda we can't take you with us," he said, the boy handed Chanda to Heather.

"You are on your own now sis," said Heather, the tomboy handed Chanda to Charles.

"We are gonna miss you girl," said Charles, the bookworm handed Chanda to Shelby.

"You were the best friend I have ever had, I love you," said Shelby, the girl handed Chanda to Victor.

"Take care of yourself little lady, you always did like my jokes maybe you will have a new family like us," said Victor, the goofy kid gently set Chanda on the side walk.

"Goodbye Chanda, we love you," the kids said in unison.

* * *

Chanda ran off and stopped near an alley, she saw the car drive off the heartbroken rat watched with tears, Chanda lived near the alley for two months, then decided to walk around for awhile; so she did she walked until she stepped into something, it looked like green goo that glows, the white rat ran back to the alley and hid under the dumpster to take a rest; Chanda woke up in the evening, she stretched out opened her eyes and saw something was different.

"I see buildings bigger than me but not as big as I remembered," Chanda said.

Chanda just froze for a minute, did she really talk? "I can talk!?" the rat said in amazement.

Chanda crawled out from underneath the dumpster and stood tall, "hey I'm standing!" she said, then she looked at her feet and legs.

"Oh, my back paws, my legs, my front paws, my body, my head, my nose, my ears, my tail!" she gasped.

Her whole body was super sized, she was standing at four foot nine and was very thin.

"What happened to me?" the rat asked herself, she found a broken mirror on the ground and looked into it.

Chanda gasped at the sight of herself, the green stuff she stepped in made her larger and more intelligent, the white rat was now mutant with this she fainted.

* * *

A day later Chanda woke up it was about 3:00 in the afternoon, she knew she had to wait until it got to 8:00 at night because her appearance would scare everyone and they will think she is freak, so the white rat waited, it finally got dark so Chanda went out; on the way she found a lost and found box, she looked inside and saw a pink robe with yellow cuffing, yelling lines, and a yellow belt, Chanda took it and tried it on, it looked beautiful on her. Chanda continued her walk, suddenly she spotted a big shelter it looked like a perfect home for her, Chanda entered the shelter, inside of it looked very nice; then she started to sniff.

"This shelter has been abandoned many years, now it's mine," she said.

Chanda cleaned up the place she loved living in her shelter, but she wished her family was here, one night she wanted to go in the park to look at the beautiful sky, the rat climbed a tree and she saw the stars; she moved back a little, Chanda realized she was losing her balance, the white rat fell out of the branch and landed in bush, Chanda had to go home because she didn't want to go near high things again.

* * *

Fifteen years later Chanda was still living in the shelter, she cooks her meals, did some dusting, and relaxed, everything was going great until one day after Chanda finished her breakfast she heard a noise of the front door being knocked down, the white rat went to check it out she didn't see anything, but she knew she heard something, suddenly ten ninjas in black and grey outfits with a red fire symbol on their chests, Chanda knew she had to defend herself, she looked around and saw a purple walking stick, the white rat picked it up and dodged the attack the ninjas tried to do on her, Chanda ran from her attackers, she ran until she saw a big giant man standing at about 7 feet tall with blonde hair, brown eyes, a dragon tattoo on his left arm, the same red fire symbol on his right arm, and a scratch on his cheek, Chanda had never seen anyone so big before, she ran from the man, the white rat kept running until she saw another man with black and grey spiky armor all over himself, a grey helmet on his head completely covering his face and showing his scary red eyes; Chanda ran from him, she saw her way out, but she felt her tail get grabbed by the big muscled man.

"Well done Hun," said the cold raspy voice of the man in the metal spikes.

"My pleasure Master Shredder," said the big man.

Chanda had to do something, she took a hold of Hun's hand and lower arm, and bit his wrist.

"YEEEOOOOUUUCCH!" Hun yelled.

The big man let go of Chanda's tail and Chanda let go of Hun's wrist and finally made a run for it.

"Stupid rat!" Hun growled.

"Go After Her!" Shredder commanded.

The evil villains looked outside, but couldn't find Chanda.

"She has escaped, I'll rip this pathetic thing down," Shredder growled.

He used his claws to make dust come out and he threw a bomb causing a fire in the shelter the Shredder and minion fled, and the shelter blew up, Chanda was hiding in the bushes across the street from the shelter, she saw the villains leave, and watched her shelter blow up, the white rat was sad and lonely again, she began to cry, that afternoon Chanda realized she could no longer live above ground, so she had no choice but to live in the sewers even though she couldn't stand them, she carefully went around, found a man hole, and climbed down to it; along the way in the sewers she saw a black walking stick, she keeled down to pick it up, as soon as she touched it a grey paw touched it.

She looked up to see the cutest male rat she has ever seen, Splinter; and that's how Chanda's life came to be, yes it was sad that she had lost her family and later lost her shelter, but if her family didn't buy her as a pet then none of that would have happened, she never would have moved to New York, she never would have met Splinter, she would never had met her future sons, she never would have became their Mother, she never would have had girl talks with April O'Neil, the turtles girlfriends Laura, Ruth, Daisy, and Mary, Leatherhead's girlfriend Luna, and the girl turtles Mother Ethel, she never would have been trained to defend herself from a physical fight, Chanda was so glad she came into Splinter and the turtles lives, and she was glad she came into her mutant friends lives, and her two human friends lives either, nothing would have been better if she didn't have a brand new family, even if they were all men and boys.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now to say a few things.**

 **The reason this is my final TMNT story is because I ran out of ideas when I was in my early 20s, plus I did a few other things while I was still in the middle of TMNT. Sorry TMNT fans no more stories about them.**

 **I will be taking a break for a week to update stories, then I will be updated 6 of my Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends stories.**

 **If you guys are interested in reading my Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends stories once they are updated go head, if not that's okay I won't force you to.**


End file.
